Lesson Learned
by sweetsunshine000
Summary: When Lucy spots Aslan across the gorge on their way to Shuddering Woods, no one believes her...except Edmund. ONESHOT.


**Author's Note: This is based on the movie so there are no lines from the book. And yes, I kind of stole a quote. I don't know where I heard it before, but it fit. I quite enjoy this one so I hope you like it. Please read and review (not saying you have to).**

**LESSON LEARNED**

"Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" Everyone stopped. I looked across the gorge to where Lucy was pointing, but I saw nothing. "Don't you see? He's right…" Her sentence trailed off, and her smile faded once she realized the nothingness everyone else was looking at. "…there."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin said with an incredulous taunt. I looked at Lucy. I could tell she was hurt by his skepticism and maybe even slightly offended. I felt guilt and regret build up inside me as I was brought back to a past I was not proud of.

_Susan came out of the wardrobe after a thorough search of it. "Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." _

"_One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have __**your **__imagination." _

_Imagination? More like insanity. Lucy looked at us, discouraged that no one believed her. While everyone walked away, I lingered for a moment, giving her one last look before leaving with the others. _

I remember what happened with the wardrobe. I had to learn my lesson the hard way. I believe her now. I have faith in Aslan. Therefore, I have faith in Lucy.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Lucy looked at me for mere seconds before turning to Peter. She seemed desperate for us to listen to her. I wanted to so badly, but I didn't know what to say or do at this point that would change anyone's mind.

Peter reasoned, "I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood…just like that bear."

"_But I wasn't imagining!" Everyone whipped around. Susan gave Lucy a stern face. _

"_That's enough, Lucy." She said this as if approaching someone being taken to an insane asylum. _

"_I wouldn't lie about this!" _

_I could almost laugh at the fact that she was on the verge of tears. _

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Her voice was a little defensive. I watched the situation intently, feeling sympathetic for Lucy. I know how it is to feel completely alone. At least now, she's not _completely_ alone.

Trumpkin spoke though the silence. "Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist."

"_Well I believe you," I said, stepping out of the line. _

_Lucy looked surprise. "You do?"_

"_Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" I joked, trying to break the seriousness of what was going on. However, no one else found it funny…_

That scene haunted me every moment I saw Lucy, every moment that she made me laugh or gave me support. I had built her up and then immediately shot her down. What made it worse was that she never got angry. She may have been hurt or just disappointed, but never angry. She was my sister, and every step of the way, she acted like a sister. She still acted like one even when I was the bitter, angst-ridden little boy that shot his mouth off at practically everyone he knew. When I was finally rescued from the White Witch, she was the first person to welcome me back. Lucy was always the one to walk in when everyone else walked out. Now it's my turn.

"The last time I didn't' believe Lucy, I ended up…looking pretty stupid." I looked at Lucy and gave her a subtle smile. It was so subtle, it was practically not even there, but I knew it was enough to let her know that I was on her side because she gave me the same smile back. Everyone looked confused due to this change in character.

Peter looked across the gorge. He was still doubtful. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking."

"_But…it really was there," Lucy pleaded with every inch of spirit she had left._

"_Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough." And with that, Peter left the room._

I glanced at Peter, hoping that he had opened up, that he believed Lucy now, that he wouldn't make the same mistake we all did long ago.

Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lu."

And with that, he walked off, just as he did before. I stayed behind after everyone. I watched as she turned around to where she saw Aslan before, her hopes had faded. She turned back and looked at me, her eyes begging me. I nodded towards the other, suggesting that we should catch up. She halfheartedly followed.

We were making our way to the ford with everyone else.

"Edmund." Lucy muttered. I turned to face her. "Thanks." She said it so quietly, there was no sound. Her lips were barely moving, but it didn't take long at all to make the words out. She smiled at me. I smiled back before looking ahead at the others. I let out a sigh. They haven't learned their lesson yet…but they will. For now, I can just be proud in the fact that I have learned mine.

--

**"If she's not mad, and she's not lying, then _logically_, you must assume she's telling the truth."**

**"Are you saying we should just believe her?"**

**"She's your sister, isn't she? You're her family. You might just try acting like one."**


End file.
